Porqué te amo ¿Debo dejarte ir?
by CelesteUzumaki2718
Summary: Giotto y compañía deciden que lo mejor para Tsuna es estar lejos de la mafia, por ello lo alejan guardando sus sentimientos, ¿Qué pasa cuando después de 7 años donde tsuna estaba desaparecido vuelve y ellos se enteran de su próximo casamiento? M-preg, BoyxBoy PAREJA: ALL27
1. Chapter 1

Bueno para no se confundan en el orden en el que están sentados son los siguientes:

Giotto y Nono en las extremidades de la mesa

Los Guardianes de primo estan a la derecha

Reborn (esta al lado de Nono), Fuuta, Nana, Bianchi, Iemitsu (esta mas cerca de Giotto) y Dino estan sentados a la izquierda

* * *

POV. Giotto

_"Hace más de 7 años a partir de este día, yo y mi familia abandonamos a mi hermano menor Tsunayoshi en una plaza... el... no era bueno en nada, físicamente éramos algo parecidos, solo que yo saque el color de cabello de papa y el de mama... nos decían que era una vergüenza para nosotros, no podía sacar más de 50 para bajo en un examen, en los deportes era un fiasco como también su rostro era aniñado hasta podía hacerse pasar por una mujer. _

_Pero a pesar de todos esos defectos... nadie, bueno tal vez G sepa un poco ya que el siente lo mismo, pero nadie más sabe cuánto lo amaba y/o sigo amando._

_Al principio pensé que era lo mejor tanto para nosotros como para él, él podría ser su vida lejos de nosotros, lejos de la mafia y nosotros no tendríamos que preocuparnos por él o que otros mafiosos los secuestraran y con ello lo lastimaran... pero ahora... No saben cómo lo extraño._

_Como al día siguiente de decirle todas esas crueles palabras yo y papa no pudimos hablar, como nuestros amigos nos golpearon y como mama no paro de llorar._

_Y ahora 7 años después de ese horrible hecho yo quiero volver a verte mi amor... mi hermano...mi Tsuna"._

POV. Giotto end

Desde las imponentes y antiguas calles en la hermosa Italia nuestra historia se desarrolla en un prestigioso restaurante, donde la familia Sawada y compañía se disponían a iniciar una típica comida en silencio desde hace 7 largos años, la sala del restaurante era elegante pero a la vez sencilla, no tenía muchas cosas, contaba con una que otra planta adornando las esquinas del cuarto, un candelabro estilo antiguo como único adorno en el techo, un enorme ventanal por alisado para evitar las miradas indiscretas por parte de los demás clientes mientras que ellos aun podían estar al pendiente de su entorno, una pequeña mesa donde depositaban las bandejas antes de servir los platillos y arriba de esta contaba con una selecta cosechas de vino junto con algunas copas.

Cuando los meseros terminaron de traer la comida a la sala donde inconsciente mente aguardaba al descendiente de la familia mafiosa más importante del mundo y a su familia y guardianes, se volvió a quedar en completo silencio como hace 7 años, que desde hace 7 años que la persona más importante para todos se fue de su lado, desde hace 7 años donde Nana Sawada no volvió a cocinar, desde hace 7 años donde nadie se atrevía a decir su nombre, 7 largos y pesados años donde se preguntaban ¿Dónde está?

Y como de costumbre a la hora de comer solo se podían oír chocar los cubiertos con los platos, nadie se veía a los ojos ya que estos siempre estaban fijos en el platillo que fueran a comer o en su bebida, todos tenían semblantes de querer irse lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar, todo ocurría como siempre desde hace tanto tiempo que nadie se molestaba en cambiarlo, y hubiera transcurrido igual si no la Señora Sawada no hubiera hablado.

"Hoy..." murmuro apenas audible para las personas a sus lados (que eran Bianchi 24 años y Fuuta 17)

Sus palabras, aunque eran apenas audibles fueron los suficientemente fuertes para llamar la atención de los presentes que voltearon a verla con interés e indiferencia mezclados.

"¿Qué tienes mama?" pregunto Giotto, que al momento que de dejar de ver su palto, vio cómo su madre sacaba un gran suspiro y levantaba su rostro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas, no pudo evitar levantar una ceja en señal de confusión.

"Hoy... cuando paseaba por las tiendas..." decía la castaña aun conteniendo sus llanto, haciendo que el interés todos aumentara "vi a...a... " y antes que pudiera decir ese nombre una traicionera lagrima surcar su majilla derecha mientras que era acompañada por una triste sonrisa "vi a... Tsu-kun" finalizo entrecerrando sus ojos y secando las pocas lagrimas que pudieron salir.

" ¿Qué?"- y esta fue la respuesta general de los presentes

"Vi... hoy... salir... de..." Nana empezaba a hablar entre pausas debido al hipo causado por el llanto y sin poder formular una oración decente.

"¡MAMA!" grito Giotto parándose de su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa para ir con su madre, que una vez a su lado poso sus manos es sus hombre para que se calmara "¡MAMA CALMATE! ¡¿Cómo que vistes a tsuna?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Cuándo?!" y seguía gritando desesperado

¿Era verdad? ¿Por fin después de tanto tiempo había encontrado a ser más amado? Paraba de preguntarse el como todos en la sala, y así que después de que Nana se calmara y limpiase sus lágrimas, vio directamente a los ojos a su hijo y sin saber, formularia las palabras más dolorosas de todas para los oídos del él y de sus acompañantes.

"Hoy... Salí de compras al centro..." empezó y todos le escuchaban sin interrumpir "y cuando regresaba, vi a un joven muy parecido a Tsu-kun... yo... al principio pensé que era solo se parecían pero cuando me acerque más... ya no tuve dudas... ¡ERA EL!... Pero cuando lo estaba siguiendo vi que se metido a un establecimiento y cuando pregunte que hacían allí una señora me dijo que ahí organizan **"bodas"**

**¿BODA? **

Esa palabra no para de repetirse en la mente de todos... ¿Tsuna... acaso... tu...?


	2. Chapter 2

POV. DE TSUNA

_Hoy es podría decir que es mi aniversario... ya que... hace 7 años mi seres de más confianza me traicionaron, 7 años que no los he vuelto a ver, 7 años donde conocí a la persona más increíble que pueda a ver en el mundo, la persona que hizo que volviera a creer en los demás... La persona que más amo en el mundo... Mi futura pareja de por vida, la persona a la que le entregare toda mi vida... Mi ser más amado... pronto le perteneceré solo a esa persona._

_¡Solo unos días más! Y mi gran día se hará realidad, el sueño que todos quieren hacer realidad pero pocos logran con la persona adecuada._

_Hoy iré con una organizadora a planear mi día especial,¡No saben lo emocionado que estoy!_

EN LAS CALLES DE ITALIA

_Cuando paseaba por las calles podía jurar que alguien me seguía... ¿Acaso será un secuestrador? O ¿Un asesino al sueldo?... no creo que sea alguna de las primeras opciones, ya que no siento ningún tipo de hostilidad de esa persona... tal vez... ¿solo vamos por la misma dirección?... Si, debe ser eso. Además, ni que fuera el único cliente de esa organizadora de bodas o la única persona que pasa por aquí._

_Así que no le preste atención y seguí mi camino, cuando vi el establecimiento me puse un poco nervios, pero también estaba muy emocionado, por eso de inmediato entre a ese lugar pude sentir como ya no me estaba siguiendo, como pensaba solo íbamos en la misma dirección. _

_Cuando estaba dentro del lugar no pude evitar pensar que un poco pequeño y muy sencillo pero está bien, lo último que queríamos era una boda ostentosa y llamativa._

END del Pov.

_"_¡Bienvenido!,"- saludo con una gran sonrisa la recepcionista- "Mi nombre es Helen ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo joven?"

"Buenos días,"- regreso el saludo con una encantadora sonrisa haciendo que Helen viera flores flotar alrededor de el-" tengo una cita con una de sus organizadoras... creo que se llamaba... ¿Aria?"- dijo un poco dudoso

-. "En tiendo, por favor espere mientras verifico los datos"- y en eso la recepcionista empezó a teclear en la computadora- "¿Señor Tsunayoshi?"- pregunto y el castaño solo asintió- "lamento informarle que la señorita Aria no se encuentra en estos momentos, salió hace unos minutos por una situación familiar y no dijo cuándo volvería, pero dijo que si estaba bien podían cambiar su cita para mañana en la mañana, que opina"- el castaño lo pensó durante unos minutos para después asentir con una sonrisa-" bien!, entonces ¿Qué le parece a las 12:00a.m?"

"Me parece bien tal vez hasta venga con mi pareja" – dijo con una sonrisa un poco más brillante

"Entonces lo veremos mañana señor Tsunayoshi,"- en eso la joven se paró y dio una reverencia en señal de disculpa-"¡Por favor, perdone las inconveniencias causadas!"

"No se preocupe"- en eso Tsuna empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta

Y después de una serie de disculpas de la joven, Tsuna se retiró del lugar con una gran sonrisa y una vez en la calle saco su teléfono y marco un número.

"¿Hola? ¿Cariño?"- dijo Tsunayoshi que después de recibir una repuesta, el continuo-" Estoy bien no te preocupes, solo quería avisarte que nuestra cita fue cancelada y re-programada para mañana a las 12 empunto... y... me preguntaba ¿Qué si querías venir?"- entonces se volvieron a oír murmullos en la otra línea- "¿En serio?, Genial"- dijo alegremente para que después se volvieran oír más murmullos- "Si eso era todo...te veo en la casa,... yo también te amo"

Y con eso termino su llamada para después hacer un tour por las calles de Italia.

EN UN RESTAURANTE ITALIANO LLAMADO LA ROSA BIANCA

"¿Q-que acabas de decir mama?"- pregunto Giotto aun en shock por lo dicho por su madre

"Que... Tsu-kun fue a ver a una organizadora de bodas... creo... qu"- pero se vio abrupta mente interrumpida por un fuerte golpe que provenía de donde se encontraba su esposo Iemitsu

"No lo permito..."- murmuro el rubio mayor

"¿Eh?"- fueron la respuesta de Bianchi y Dino quienes eran las personas mas cercanas al mayor

"¡NO LO APRUEBO! ¡NO LO PERMITO! ¡NO LO ACEPTO! ¿Quién SE CREE ESA PERSONA?"

"Iemitsu cálmate"- pidió Nono

"¿Cómo se atreve esa persona a tan siquiera pedirle una cita?"- decía con voz tétrica

"¡IEMITSU CÁLMATE!"- esta vez fue Dino

"¡¿Cómo RAYOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME?! ¡MI TSUNA-CHAN SE VA CASAR?! ¡CON ALGUIEN QUE NI SIQUIERA CONOZCO!"- decía más que enojado, pero se calmó cuando una bala paso muy cerca de su rostro

"Cállate ya"- ordeno Reborn mientras le apuntaba con león ya transformado en una pistola- "No eres el único molesto"- concluyo escondiendo sus ojos con la visera de su sombrero

Y con esas palabras Iemitsu solo chasqueo la lengua y dijo en voz baja "maldición" y volvió a tomar asiento, el silencio reino en el lugar unos minutos, hasta que Nono dijo

"Si así reaccionaste tu no quiero saber como reaccionara Tsuyoshi-kun" - dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo oyeran.

Era cierto como pudieron olvidar a Tsuyoshi, el hermano gemelo de Tsuna, ellos siempre fueron muy unidos, eran los mejores amigos, siempre estaban juntos, nadie podía separarlos... y si alguien los intentaba separar era agarrado a golpes por el mismo Tsuyoshi y también como todos se imaginan, Tsuyoshi fue el que mas se enojo cuando se entero del plan de su Oni-san para con su adorado ototo-chan, y fue el primero en agárralo a golpes cuando vio como las lagrimas de Tsuna se derramaban y se escondían debajo de la intensa lluvia que caí ese día.

"¿Qué debemos hacer?"- pregunto Dino, haciendo que toda la atención se centrara en el- "Tarde o temprano Tsuyoshi se va enterar de lo que esta pasando, y yo pienso que seria mejor que se entera por nosotros a que lo oiga de alguien mas... ¿no creen?"

"Yo opino que Dino tiene razón Giotto"- apoyo un joven de unos 26 años, de cabellos rojos y con tatuaje a la mitad de su rostro- "y no solo Tsuyoshi, nuestros hermanos también tienen el derecho de saber lo que esta pasando."

"Nunufufuf~ estas loco G, cuando Mukuro se entere no lo tomara muy bien" – dijo un joven con peinado de piña- "ademas de que la pequeña alondra tampoco le gustara ¿no crees Alaude?"

"Hmp"- fue la única respuesta del joven de cabello platino-

"Maa maa chicos, creo que G tiene razón" apoya otro joven de cabellos y ojos oscuros- "mi ototo a sufrido mucho desde que Tsunayoshi-san desaparecido"- finalizo con un poco de tristeza

"Calma Asari,"- dijo Kunckle- "todos hemos sufrido EXTREMADAMENTE desde que se fue, y... creo que Nuestro señor nos esta dando otra oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, debemos de estar agradecidos"- en eso empezó a rezar.

"¿Quién lo diría , no creen?"- volvía hablar el mismo joven con peinado de piña

"¿Qué quieres decir Demon Spade?"-pregunto Alaude

"Que solo lo volvimos a encontrar para esta vez el sea el que nos diga adiós"- en eso soltó una risita- "supongo que esto el lo que la gente llama "Karma"

"Pe-pero- empezó a hablar un joven castaño de unos 17 años de nombre Fuuta- Tsuna-nii se casa... creo que-" pero antes de que pudiera continuar se oyó como la puerta era abierta exponiendo a a todos los hermanos de la décima generación y a un shockeado Tsuyoshi

"¿Qué acaba de decir Fuuta, Aniki?"- pregunto un joven parecido a Asari, que tenia una incomoda sonrisa en el rostro- "¿co-como que..."- pero se interrumpido cuando una voz se oyó

"Tsuna... ¿te casas?"- dijo Tsuyoshi aun en shock

MIENTRAS A FUERA DE LA ROSA BIANCA

Mientras que adentro del restaurante la familia Vongola peleaba, uno hermoso joven se paseaba por las calles hasta que el sonido de su estomaga quejándose lo hizo detenerse y con la mirada se pusiera a buscar un lugar donde comer hasta que sus ojos se toparon un elegante restaurant

"¿_La rosa blanca?"- _pensó un hermoso castaño de ojos caramelo "_es un bonito nombre para un restaurante... creo que comeré aquí" _finalizo con una alegre sonrisa mientras se adentraba dentro del local

* * *

**Bueno es todo espero que le aya gustado... pero ahora estoy en dilema! y quisiera que me dieran su opnion.**

**Tengo dos opciones para continuar el finc y son estas:**

**1° hacer al pormetido de tsuna sea hombre y que sea miembro de la mafia, puede ser un personaje inventado o alguien que les caiga bien, no importa quien sea eso no cambia el hecho que Tsuna sera doncel**

**2° que Tsuna este comprometido con una mujer, esta tambien puede ser invetada**

**POR FAVOR ¿CUAL CREEN QUE ES LA MEJOR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a tod s los que dieron su opinión, pero al parecer muchos quieren que Tsuna-chan tenga un harem XD **

**Asi que decide volver este Finc ALL27 **

**Por que me dieron un montón de nombres así que al final puse a algunos personajes que fueron los mas solicitados para hacer de prometido de nuestro castaño consentido, por favor no olviden elegir a su candidato favorito, y para algunos que se lo preguntan, si, en el transcurso del finc se podrá cambiar al prometido de Tsuna, pero solo hasta que llegue la boda iniciara la votación de que si Tsuna debe o no casarse e irse con otro.**

**POR FAVOR DISFRUTEN EL CAP.!**

* * *

POV. DE TSUYOSHI

_Como odio este día...lo odio como no tienen una idea... ya que hoy hace 7 años a partir de este día perdí a mi única fuente de luz y de esperanza y hoy en la misma fecha me entero que se casa... ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Quién rayos es esa persona esa persona que me arrebata a mi Tsuna de nuevo? Y los más importante ¡¿Cómo saben ellos que Tsuna se casa?!_

_Todo esto es su maldita culpa! Si mi "padre" no me hubiera mando a esa estúpida misión, hubiera estado aquí para evitar que Gio-baka-aniki llevara a cabo su plan de alejar a Tsuna de nosotros, y ahora no estaríamos peleando en este estúpido restaurante...y también no existiría el compromiso de mi Tsuna..._

_Si no le hubiera prometido a Tsuna que cuidaría de nuestro padre me hubiera ido con él, pero se lo prometí y el (Tsuna) me rogó para que lo protegiera de cualquier daño._

_Y una promesa es una promesa._

POV. END

"Tsuna... ¿te casas?"- fue lo último que dijo el castaño con ojos anaranjados para que otro joven pelinegro tomara la palabra

_"_Habla herbívoro- ordeno Hibari, que tenía ya afuera sus tonfas en sus manos- "o prepárate para ser mordido hasta la muerte!"- sentencio con voz lúgubre

"Kyoya cálmate!"- pidió Dino al ver como prácticamente todos los menores poseían un aura maligna que estaba mezclada con un sentimiento de dolor

"¿Qué demonios es eso que el Décimo se casa?"- pregunto Gakudera, que era de los que habían salido más rápido del shock- "¡¿Qué mierda es esa, responde rosado-idiota?!"

"Hayato controla tu lenguaje! Y ya te he dicho que no es rosado es ROJO, con un demonio!"- pidió G enojado por el sobrenombre-" y si, como oísteis creemos que Tsuna se va a casar"- finalizo volteando a ver a los menores en la entrada

"NO SEAS TA—"no termino la frase ya que se vio interrumpido por Tsuyoshi que ya se había recuperado de shock inicial, parándose enfrente de ellos y acercándose a G

"¿Cómo que "creemos"?, Fuuta dijo que se casaba, ¿o no?"- menciono de forma fría, volteando a ver al pequeño castaño que solo asintió con la cabeza y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo Giotto le tomo la palabra

"Si lo dijo"- le contesto con el mismo tono frió "pero solo lo dijo por decir, lo único que sabemos es que Tsuna fue hoy a un lugar donde organizan bodas, pero eso no significa que se vaya a casar."

"¿Qué insinúas Giotto?"- pregunto reborn, con un poco esperanza (obviamente disimulada) de que las palabras del blondo fueran verdad

"Tsuna tal vez trabaja ahí o conoce a alguien que se está casando y lo está ayudando, hay muchas posibilidades para las que haya ido no solo porque él se vaya a casar"- comento mientras que caminaba de nuevo su asiento, tratando que nadie notara su nerviosismo – "no hay de qué preocuparnos, además el ya no es parte de la familia"- recordó a con un tristeza

"¿Y de quien es la culpa?"- dijo Tsuyoshi con un tono más frió, viendo a su hermano mayor con reproche mientras se aproxima a la mesa

"Ya te había explicado antes, era lo mejor para el"- le decía a su hermano pero parecía que era más para con el mismo que para otra persona- la mafia no era un lugar para gente como el, siempre estaría en peligro y no lo podríamos proteger todo el tiempo

"PERO ESO NO TE DEBA DERECHO A SACARLO DE MI VIDA TAMBIÉN YO HUBIERA PODIDO PROTEGERLO DE QUIEN SEA! NO NECESITARÍA DE TU AYUDA PARA DEFENDER LO "- refuto el castaño mientras golpeaba la mesa con ira y espantando a casi todos los presentes

"Con el carácter que posees, lo hubieras puesto en más peligro y con todas las constantes peleas que tienes eso ya era un hecho"- cuando termino la oración pudo ver como el castaño apretaba los puños- "sin mencionar tus constantes misiones donde no vuelves a casa en meses, ¿Qué harías en ese momento?, dime, ¿Dejarías encerrado a Tsuna en tu departamento hasta que volvieras? ¿Ese era tu plan?"

"Por supuesto que no Gio-baka-aniki, no soportaría dejar a Tsuna encerrado"- termino murmurando lo último- "el..."

"¿El, que?, Tsuyoshi entiende que fue lo mejor"- con eso el mayor dio por terminada la discusión

Pero antes que el menor pudiera decir algo, de un momento a otro hermano Sawada mas impulsivo se quedó sin habla contemplando un punto muerto en la ventana, haciendo que todas las miradas fueran dirigidas a hacia el hasta que finalmente volvió a hablar

"¿t-Tsuna?"- solo esa palabra basto para que todos voltearan a ver a la misma dirección del joven, ya que sin más la puerta de restaurante fue abierta dejando al descubierto a un lindo castaño de complexión menuda y rasgos delicados, que vestía un short color café claro (y bueno el largo era demasiado corto para el gusto de cualquier padre),usaba una camisa de manga larga y de hombros descubiertos era de un color morado claro y de bajo de esta tenía una camisa ajustada negra con un cuello de tortuga y de zapatos llevaba unos botines cafés complementados por una medias altas que combinaban con la camisa, ese joven dejo a la familia Vongola sin habla.

"Whoa! Qué bonito lugar!"- con esa frase dejo escuchar su delicada y melodiosa voz- "me pregunto si su cocina será tan buena como lo hermoso del lugar"- dijo alegremente para solo minutos después sentarse en una cerca de la ventana y esperar que un camarero fuera a atenderlo cosa que no espero mucho ya que a los pocos minutos se acercó uno ofreciéndole la carta y después de tomar su pedido se fuera

Por su parte los Vongolas no sabían que hacer, les costaba creer que su adorable y tierno castaño se volvió en un sexy (pero aun sin dejar de ser adorable y tierno) joven que parecía tener menos años que los que de verdad contaba, ya que a simple vista nadie creería que ese joven que no aparentaba más de 18 a 19 años tuviera ya en sus veinte y bien cumplidos.

"Hermoso"- fue lo que salió de la boca de Nana al ver a su hijo más joven admirar una mariposa que reposaba en una de las macetas cercanas a él, y para cuando este intentara tocarla esta volara cerca de su rostro y el sonriera con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas haciendo que las personas que lo vieran, juraran que detrás de él salían toda clase de flores y brillos dándole un aspecto encantador.

Mientras por su lado Tsuna no se había dado cuenta lo sentimientos que estaba despertando en los presentes, en más específico los sentimientos de unos jóvenes que lo veían detrás del vidrio polarizado de los separaba, haciendo que ellos solo pensaran en que ya sin duda alguna...

Sawada Tsunayoshi ya había dejado de ser un niño...

Tal fue su embelesamiento con el menor que no se dieron cuenta que otro joven se le iba acercando al hermoso moreno por detrás de forma sigilosa...

* * *

**Personajes elegidos para ser de prometido:**

**1°Byakuran**

**2°Fon**

**3°Colonello**

**4°Enma**

**5°Un personaje Inventado: de personalidad ruda (parecido a Xanxus) pero muy cariñoso y amoroso con Tsuna al igual de celoso y posesivo**

**Por favor elijan solo UNO!**


	4. Chapter 4

POV. DE NANA

_Está tan lindo!... Aunque sus short son un poco corto... le quedan muy bien! No me había dado cuenta de su vestimenta antes porque llevaba un abrigo, pero ahora que lo veo sin él, no puedo negar lo obvio, Mi Tsuna-chan esta tan Kawai!_

_Y por lo que puedo ver, no soy la única que piensa eso... mi esposo está en shock de la impresión y... murmura algo sobre del short que son muy cortos y... también algo de pervertidos, castrar y proteger... no lo entendiendo muy bien...pero creo que ya volvió hacer el mismo de antes del incidente eso me alegra... y mis otros hijos... ellos sí parecen que se les iban a caer la mandíbula de la impresión , Gio-chan está completamente inmóvil , igual que una piedra, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y no aparta su mirada de Tsuna-chan, mientras que Tsu-chan está absolutamente ido, como todos al para ser ya que nadie se dio cuenta que inconscientemente se empezó a acercar al cristal y poso una de su manos en él, mientras no paraba de ver a Tsuna-chan con una mirada que era acompañada de dolor y felicidad combinado... debía de saber que Tsu-chan fue el más afectado cuando Tsuna-chan desapareció... no por nada dicen que los gemelos son muy unidos, aunque ahora ya no es están difícil saber quién es quien , ya que Tsuna-chan tiene una apariencia delicada y linda junto con una aura de amable y pacífica... relajante en mi opinión , mientras Tsu-chan tiene una apariencia ruda, en nada delicado y sus ojos no muestran ni una pisca de amabilidad como los de Tsuna-chan..._

_Tsuna-chan... a... cambiado tanto...que... siento que me lo he perdido... al verle crecer tan hermosamente... que no puedo evitar sentir envidada de las personas que sí pudieron..._

_En... ¿En que pensamos cuando...aceptamos ese plan?... _

_Todo pero __**ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO**__ acido horrible desde que Tsuna-chan se fue, mi familia... antes unida se dividió, mí adorado__Iemitsu_ _se volvió un hombre serio y muy duro con las personas, Gio-chan evitaba estar en la casa y se pelea mucho con Tsu-chan, y sin mencionar que Tsu-chan comenzó a culpar de todo a Gio-chan y dejo la casa para empezar a vivir por su cuenta... _

_Siempre fui consciente del poder que tiene Tsuna-chan con las demás personas, y la clara muestra de eso eran los amigos de Gio-chan... todos ellos... ¿eran diferentes?... Si! Eso es eran muy diferentes, a veces me preguntaba cómo era posible que pudieran estar en una misma habitación sin que terminaran en una pelea o algo por el estilo._

_Y un día... esa pregunta se contestó, y ciertamente debo admitir que no fue gracias a algunos de mis hijos mayores, sino fue por pura casualidad, cuando regresaba de hacer las compras para celebrar el cumpleaños de Gio-chan, vi como mi hijo y sus amigos se peleaban con Tsu-chan y los que yo identifique como sus hermanitos, no sabía el porqué de la riña pero lo que si sabía era que todo iba a terminar muy feo... y... cuando está apunto de interferí, vi como Tsuna-chan "entraba al campo de batalla" con una hermosa sonrisa y con una jarra, en seguida todos se calmaron y empezaron a volver a la normalidad... en ese momento me di cuenta como todos veían a mi Tsuna-chan... todos ellos sin exención lo veían con un mirada cálida, llena de cariño y protección... he inclu— ¿¡QUE!?_

_¿¡Esperecen un momento!?_

_Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta que uno hombre se empezaba a cercar a Tsuna-chan desde atrás..._

_¿¡EHHHHHH!?_

_¿Por qué LE CUBRE LOS OJOS A TSUNA-CHAN Y EMPIEZA A HACERCARSE A EL?!_

_¿¡EH!?_

_¿¡AHORA TSUNA-CHAN LE SONRIE Y LE DA UN ABRAZO!? O DIOS! LE ACABA DE DAR UN BESO Y-_

CRASH!

_De la nada se oyó el sonido de un vaso rompiéndose... y al darme la vuelta, pude ver claramente que fue Gio-chan que rompió su copa con su propia mano... ahora se le ensombrecieron los ojos y los está cubriendo con su flequillo...y no solo es Gio-chan sino también todos incluso mi esposo están cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo..._

_Me siento un poco mal por ese sujeto..._

_END DEL POV. DE NANA_

Mientras tanto con Tsuna

El joven castaño contemplaba totalmente hipnotizado por la hermosa mariposa delante de él, que no se dio cuenta de la otra presencia a sus espaldas, sino fue hasta que sus ojos fueron envueltos por unas manos y oyó una voz que reconocería en cualquier sitio susurrarle al oído

" ADI~VI~NA~QUI~EN~SOY~? TSU~NA~CHAN"- decía la voz de forma juguetona mientras le susurraba en la oreja

Al castaño solo le tomo menos de un segundo para conocer la voz

" ¡YUE-NII!"- grito alegremente mientras se paraba de la silla, regalándole en el proceso una sonrisa sincera al mayor para después abrazarlo con fuerza- te extrañe mucho!

"Yo también te extrañe Tsuna-chan... _no sabes cuánto"_- dijo en susurro para luego corresponder al abrazo y después de unos minutos darle al castaño un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar un poco y que los demás varones en el loca lo fulminaran con la mirada y lo maldijeran por suertudo de tener a un castaño tan lindo- "¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ha pasado algo interesante desde que me fui?"- dijo con una sonrisa mientras guiaba al menor de nuevo a su asiento y como todo un caballero aparto la silla y se la ofreció al castaño para que pudiera sentarse, para más tarde el tomara asiento en la silla que estaba delante del menor.

" Déjame ver... ¿desde dónde empiezo?"- decía el castaño mientras se llevaba su dedo índice a su labios en señal que estaba haciendo memoria- "bueno no ha pasado mucho desde tu ida..."- se detuvo de pronto al ver como la luz de sol iluminaba su anillo de compromiso y el volteara a verlo con un ligero sonrojo adornado su mejillas-" y-yo... tengo... algo muy importante... qué debo decirte Yue-ni"- finalizo bajando la mirada de forma encantadora a opinión de los presentes

El mayor al oír las palabras del menor no pudo evitar

sentir curiosidad, ya que el joven de cabellos bronce se la hacía extraño que el menor tartamudeara porque hacia alrededor de 7 años que había dejado de hacerlo.

" Y-yo..."

Y antes que pudiera terminar de hablar, un joven mesero se acercó a ellos y dejo sobre la mesa el pedido del menor, junto con algo que el castaño no recordaba a ver pedido

" Disculpen,"- dijo el mesero de forma respetuosa mientras dejaba los platillos en la mesa viendo de reojo al castaño-" le traigo su lasaña y la limonado que pido, y también un Zuccotto* de zarzamora..."-decía el mesero con amabilidad

" E-espera... yo no ordene el Zuccotto"-le recordó el menor y cuando estaba a punto de devolver el pastelillo, el mesero lo detuvo diciendo

" Es de parte de la casa"

Y con eso el joven se fue, dejando otra vez sola a la pareja de jóvenes que una vez que perdieron de vista al mesero voltearon a ver el pastelillo, estuvieron en silencio hasta que...

" JAJAJAJAJ"- se empezó a reír a carcajadas el joven de cabellos bronce- "Pe-perdón T-tsuna-chan..."- se disculpó al ver como el pequeño castaño fruncía el ceño- "p-pero... JAJAJAJA"

" No le veo lo chistoso Yue-ni"- señaló el menor de forma seria pero aun sin lograr que el otro detuviera su risa

" CLARO QUE LO ES!-declaro/ grito divertido- te imaginas que tu todo o poderos amigo estuviera aquí, te doy lo que sea a que se cargan al tipo que te dio esto- dijo señalando es paste-lito y no antes de interrogar al mesero y destruir medio lugar!- ante lo último se calmó y volteo a ver a la ventana – Ah~ cuando se necesita a ese bastardo no está..."

" Por favor Yue-ni" – hablo el castaño de forma seria- "¿Cuántas vez te he dicho que no le hablaras así?"

"No las suficientes"- contesto una alegre sonrisa

Por otras parte con los Vongola...

" Todo está listo Timoteo-sama"- decía el mismo mesero que entendió al castaño

" ¿Le pusiste el micrófono?"- pregunto el mayor, que después de recibir un asentimiento- "está bien, ya puede retirarte"- y luego que el joven se fuera, Nono volteo a ver a todos- "¿Están listos?"

Ante esta pregunta todos asintieron mientras que algunos gritaban un "¡HAI!" Con entusiasmo, así que sin más prendió un aparato que parecía un pequeño radio, donde unas voces se empezaban a oír.

"**Vamos Tsuna-chan"**_-_los varones en la sala les salido un vena latente en la frente con tan solo oír como ese fulano se atrevía a hablarle al castaño-** "__****No te enfades, si sigues frunciendo el ceño de esa manera te van a salir arrugas antes de tiempo y nadie te va a querer"**

Antes esas palabras hubo algunos bufidos en son de burla y uno que otro que deseaban que les dieran unos 5 minutos a solas con ese tipo, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran... la respuesta era obvia ¿no? ¿Quién en su santo juicio podían tan siquiera considerar la estúpida idea de dejar de amar a ese adorable castaño?

" _**Moo!, siempre eres así!"**__- _de repente sus oídos pudieron oír la voz más hermosa de todas- "_**a veces me pregunto porque ando contigo"**_

_" __**Por qué soy irresistible y por eso me amabas**__,"- _ante semejante declaración algunos de los presentes estaban tentados a oír a la mesa del castaño y golpearlo-"_**pero en fin, dime ¿Qué era lo querías contarme?"**_

_" __**AH! ES CIERTO!"**__-_ grito al darse cuenta- "_**Se me olvidaba"**__- _finalizo susurrando, haciendo que mayor sonriera divertido, como adoraba a ese chico

_" __**Siempre serás así"**__ – _término con una sonrisa que desapareció al ver la seriedad en el rostro del otro

_" __**Yue..."**_

_" __**¿sí?"-**_contesto un poco dudoso ya que era raro que el castaño no agregara un "Ni" o "Ni-chan"

_" __**Me voy a casar"**__- _dijo directo y sin rodeos, sorprendiendo un poco a los Vongolas, ¿desde cuándo era así de directo el menor?

_" __**¿eh?"**_

_" __**Me voy a casar"**_– cada vez que repetía esas palabras algo en el interior de los presentes se rompía en pedazos

_" __**¿Qué, que?"**_

_" __**Que me voy a casar"**_– otra vez

_" __**Perdón, Tsuna-chan creo que no te he oído bien, tal vez tengo algo en los oídos, por un momento creí que me decías que te casabas"**_– como desearon que esas palabras fueran verdad y que tan solo hubieran escuchado mal

_" __**No oíste mal Ni-chan me VOY a CASAR"**_- y otra vez todos sentían que algo se rompía en su interior

_**" ..."**_

_**" ¿Yue-ni?"**_

_**" ….."**_

_**" ¿Estás bien?"**_

_**" …"**_

_**" ¿oi? ¿Yue estás ahí?"**_

_**" …."**_

_**" Yu-"**_

_**" ¿Quién es?"**_– cuestiono de forma fría

_**" Eh?"**_

_**" Es ese bastardo de pelo blanco verdad"**_–más que pregunta era una afirmación

_**" No le digas así tú"-**_ no completo la palabra porque fue interrumpido

_**" Responde es el, verdad"**_

_**" Y-yo"**_

_**"Tsk, Ese sujeto"**_

_**" Yue-ni, por favor cálmate"**_

_**"Ten Tsuna,"**_ –dijo sacando de su cartera un poco de dinero y dejándolo sobre la mesa -_** "con esto será más que suficiente para pagar la cuenta"-**_ finalizo al parecer de la mesa

_**" ¿eh?..." **_–pidió viendo como el mayor se iba y entonces pregunto-_** "Shotto, ¿Adónde vas Yue?"**_

_**" Hablar con el"-**_ dijo como si nada pero sin voltearlo a ver

_**" Yue!"**_

_**" Ni lo intentes Tsuna que ese tipo me a oír**_ -decía más que enojado

_**" ¡YUE! ¡DETENTE!"**_– suplico el castaño-"_**¡NO PELES CON BYAKURAN! ¡YUE!"**_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon para después oír como el menor pedio la cuenta y salía del restaurante...

"…."

No creo que sea necesario decir que en la sala privada del restaurante donde los Vongola comían se sumergió en un silencia absoluto desde que se escucharon esas palabras y el nombre del depredador número uno de malvaviscos juntos en una misma oración, y tampoco creo que sea necesario decir que los hermanos Sawada se levantaron de sus asientos de golpe y los dos juntos se dirigieron así la salida prácticamente corriendo.

"¿¡Giotto-kun!? ¿¡Tsuyoshi!? ¿Podemos saber a donde van?"

" Lo..." murmuraron ambos hermanos

" ¿eh?"

" Ma..."

" Perdonen pero no les entendemos"

"¡LO MATO! ¡ESTA VEZ JURO QUE LO MATO!"

Y así hechos unas furias dejaron el restaurante, destruyendo en el proceso la entrada del local con único destino y objetivo...

Hacerle lo mismo al maldito hijo de -

Oh si, Byakuran se enfrentara a la ira de los hermanos y muchas más persona, ya que...

"_MALDITO COMO TE ATREVES A CORROMPER A TSUNA-CHAN!"_

* * *

_*Un postre típico de La Toscana (Italia). Lleva ese nombre porque se asemeja a medio zapallo (zucca, en italiano) y aunque requiere vasito medidor y varios pasos entre mesadas... ¡Vale la pena!_


	5. Chapter 5

POV. DE IEMITSU

_Esto no puede estar bien... ¿¡Es acaso que el mundo está al revés!?, cálmate Iemitsu , respira, no pierdas el control... uff... bien hagamos un repaso..._

_Iemitsu Vongola, ese es mi nombre, si, esta bien..._

_Yo trabajo para Vongola y soy el jefe de la __CEDEF, somos los __asesores externos de la Familia. Somos miembros no oficiales de la Familia Vongola. Nosotros tenemos una posición muy importante en la estructura de la familia, en la que, en tiempos de crisis, yo líder de CEDEF me convierto en el segundo al mando_ _¿Un buen trabajo?_ _Por supuesto! Y aquí entre nos, la paga es muy buena!_ _Yo tengo una hermosa Familia, tengo una maravillosa esposa y tres adorables hijos pero... ya no sé si el tercero me siga viendo como su padre...ya que hace 7 años lo... sacamos de nuestras vidas._ _Yo nunca creí que lo volvería a ver... pero siempre rece que por lo menos lo pudiera ver de lejos un día... pero ahora que lo he encontrado... siento que..._

_Esto no puede ser real... _

_Es tan extraño..._

_Mi Tsuna-chan... se casa...?_

_Con un miembro de una familia enemiga de Vongola desde hace no más de 8 años, después del accidente en los arcos del futuro, donde no solo ataco a Vongola sino que también al Arcobaleno y a otras familias alias a nosotros…_

_Y de por sí... con el líder de La Familia Millefiore! Otro HOMBRE! Del sexo MASCULINO!_

_Esto es IMPOSIBLE!_

_¿¡Cómo es posible que Tsuna-chan se case con semejante monstruo!?_

_De seguro que lo tiene engañado para casarse con él, SI!, debe ser eso, mi lindo Tsuna no se casaría con semejante tipo por otra cosa..._

_¿eh?..._

_¿Dónde están todos?, ¿Por qué soy el único en la mesa? Y lo más importante..._

_¿¡ES ACASO QUE TODOS SE FUERON Y ESPERAN QUE YO PAGE TODA LA CUENTA!? _

END DEL POV_. _IEMITSU

* * *

Mi entras que al rubio mayor fue abandonado en el restaurante, con una deuda demasiado grande de por sí, un grupo de personas corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas podían dar para llegar a la pareja de hermanos que emanaban una aura sedienta de sangre que hacía que todos los pobres transeúntes que tenían la mala suerte de ir en la misma banqueta salieran corriendo despavoridos a cualquier otra dirección con tal de no estar cerca de ellos.

" GIOTTO! TSUYOSHI! ESPERE CON UN DEMONIO!"- grito G, a los hermanos Vongola que lo ignoraron olímpicamente, mientras que el pelirrojo apresuraba el paso- "MALDITA SEA! QUE SE DETENGAN Y TRAIGAN SUS CULOS AQUÍ!"

" Maa maa G, era de esperar que al momento que oyeran la noticia se pusieran así"- dijo el hermano de los mayor de los Yamamotos, quien seguía al pelinegro pero a paso más lento con su hermanito y los demás guardianes detrás de ellos

_" _Estoy de acuerdo con aniki G-san, yo entiendo por qué actúan así además... creo que Gokudera los apoya"- dijo de forma divertida el pelinegro mayor al ver como su amigo peli plata lanzaba de maldiciones a diestra y siniestra al mismo tiempo que sacaba sus dinamitas

" MALDITO HIJO DE #$%#$ CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA PREPÁRATE QUE TE VOY A MATAR!"- grito mientras amenazaba con encenderlas

" HAYATO MOCOSO IDIOTA! ¡¿Cuántas VEZ TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ENCIENDAS TUS DINAMITAS EN UN VÍA PUBLICA Y MAS CUANDO ESTA LLENA DE TRANSEÚNTES!"- regaño el pelirojo intentando acercarse a su colérico hermano, el cual solo le respondió:

" COMO SI ME IMPORTARA LO QUE DIGAS **ROSADO** IDIOTA!"

" QUE ES **ROJO **MALDITA SEA NO ROSA!"- bravo sacando su arco

Y así fue como se llenó la calle italiana de gritos y amenazas de muertes por partes de Gokudera y G, cuya discusión estaba llegando a tal punto que logro detener a los enfurecidos hermanos, que al voltearse vieron como los hermanos Gokudera amenazaban a iniciar un pelea que no podía permitir ya que eso significaba que pondrían en peligro a los pobres habitantes que empezaban a oír aterrorizados a cualquier lado donde ellos no estuvieran (N/A: en realidad era que ellos temían a que crearan mucho más papeleo)

Y a la par de un movimiento rápido del el castaño y el blondo se acercaron a sus dos guardianes de la tormenta y los separaron, logrando que estos se calmaran al igual que sus líderes.

" G, cálmate"- dijo en voz suave pero severa- "con esto pondrás en duda el nombre de la familia Vongola"- finalizo mientras reforzaba su agarre en el brazo de pelirrojo.

"Lo mismo va para ti Gokudera"- indicaba con voz fría Tsuyoshi que a la igual su mirada era lo único que reflejaba- "¿En que estaban pensando?"

" Hmn, mira quien lo dice"- refuto con ironía G al segundo hermano Vongola mientras se liberaba del agarre de su Capo en su ante brazo- "¿No eran tú y el baka de nuestro jefe quienes estaban a punto de ir a una base enemiga a matar su líder?"

" Eso era muy diferente"- afirmo Giotto de una forma sorprendente mente seria a opinión de sus guardianes

" ¿así? Se podría saber ¿¡POR QUE RAYOS LO ES!?"

" Por qué nosotros tenemos un motivo muy válido para hacerlo" – dijo con voz monótona Tsuyoshi

" Que salga con tu hermano no cuenta"

" Claro que cuenta G!"- gritaron los dos hermanos al unísono

-"Hijos..."- llamo la dulce voz de la peli café que se acercaba a paso lento a sus hijos seguida por los otros guardianes de sus hijos- "no creo que nosotros tengamos derecho a interferir en la vida de Tsuna-chan en estos momentos..."

" ¿Qué estás diciendo mama?"- pregunto Tsuyoshi con un poco de sorpresa por la actitud de su madre

" No, ya no podemos hacer nada, Tsuna-chan ya tiene casi 22 años... "–recordó con tristeza pero con voz firme continuo- "creo que el... ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para saber cómo hacer su vida"

" No me importa"- contesto Tsuyoshi de forma seria

" ¿Qué?"- la exclamación general de todos

"Que no me importa"- repito sin cambiar en su tono de voz serio y frió

" ..."

"Es mi hermano, MI gemelo nosotros tenemos un lazo muy fuerte que nunca se romperá, no importa que él tenga 70 o 100 años de edad, eso nunca cambiara el hecho que es y seguirá siendo mi hermano pequeño y es mi deber protegerlo"- sentencio con una determinación tan grande que dejo sorprendidos a la mayoría

"P-pero..."

"Nada de peros mama, tu mejor que nadie sabe que por solo ese motivo lo aleje de la familia y..." –para de improvisto mientras cubría su mirada con si flequillo, se quedó callo unos minutos como si estuviera reflexionando

" ¿Gio-chan?..."- pregunto Nana un poco preocupada por el cambia de actitud de su hijo.

" Se mejor que regresemos a la base chicos"- dijo de forma tranquila después de unos minutos de silencio

" ¿Qué?"- fueron las palabras de asombro de Tsuyoshi

" Movámonos"- repitió en tono autoritario

" ¿Qué paso con lo que ir con el herbívoro Malvavisco?"- cuestiono Kyouya con algo de enojo en su voz.

" Sera mejor dejarlo"

"¿Por qué?"- pregunto Asari sorprendido

"Si hace menos de 5 minutos tú querías su cabeza en una bandeje"- recordó Yamamoto asombro por el cambia de actitud del blondo jefe Vongola

"Si es cierto... pero si vamos en estos momentos... tal vez nos encontremos con él y... aun no estoy listo para enfrentarlo... y creo que tampoco ustedes"- esas palabras bastaron para hacer que todos abrieran los ojos de la impresión y se quedaran callados

" ..."

"Ya vayámonos"- y sin más Giotto se empezó alejar de esa pequeña calle en camino a su mansión

Y con esas últimas palabras la familia Vongola se retiró a su base con la cabeza gacha y con un gran deseo asesino invierno es su interior, seguro que cuando vieran al peli-blanco líder de la familia Millefiore ese mismo día se derramaría sangre.

* * *

**~MIENTRAS EN OTRA PARTE DE ITALIA~**

* * *

Se podía ver una parejas de jóvenes que entraban aun gran edificio color blanco y con grandes ventanales, ese edificio pertenecía a la familia Millefiore, una de más importantes familias mafiosas de Italia, todo trascurría como un día normal en la gran sede solo faltaba una cosa... pero luego… BOOM!, el sonido de un explosión y guardias saliendo volando por paredes del lugar hizo que la alarma roja se activara y los demás guardias empezaron a desplazar hasta la zona en ataque.

" ¡YUE-NI DETENTE ANTES QUE LASTIMES A ALGUIEN!"- bravo Tsunayoshi al ver como el joven de cabellos bronce volvía a mandar a otro pelotón de guardias por los aires

"Tranquilo Tsuna-chan, el único herido será un mosquito que tiene años molestando"-seseo con odio

"¡Que no le digas así a Byakuran!"- le reprendió el castaño

¿Es que acaso todas las personas que conocía iban a actuar así cuando se enteraran?

Y no era exageración ya que cuando se lo contó a sus vecinos, al hombre y la familia que lo habían acogido y cuidado hasta punto de volverse su nueva familia y otros amigos... digamos que al pobre líder de Millefiore casi se lo linchan al salir de su base, pero para suerte de Tsuna y desgracia de todos Byakuran se salvó solo con algunos heridas y raspones, sin contar los diversos intentos de asesinatos contra su personas lo pasados meses, los cuales ya no se sabían si eran de la mafia o de algún conocido del castaño que venía a reclamar su cabeza por "atrevido". Y ahora tenía ni más ni menos que agregar a otra persona y que esta que había ocupado el lugar de su hermano mayor quería, ¡NO!, más bien deseaba matar a su prometido...

_-."¡SI ESTO SIGUE ASÍ ME DEJARAN VIUDO ANTES DE CASARME!"- _pensaba el castaño con cansancio, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de ira de Yue

"BYAKURAN HIJO DE #$%%#$% SAL SI ERES HOMBRE!"- bramo con tanta fuerza que hizo que todos los que estuvieran cerca se taparan los oídos por el dolor

"Hoo~ parece que viene otro más"- se oyó la voz alegre del peli-blanco- "parece que mi número de asesinos se incrementa con los días ¿No crees Usagi-chan? ¿Qué abre hecho para que me odien?"- y como hablando del diablo Byakuran apareció de tras de Tsuna dándole un beso en la mejilla al terminar su oración, no sin antes echarle un mirada rápida al atuendo de su prometido

(N/A: el cual le encanto, sobre todo el pequeño short que mostraba las bellas piernas de su pareja).

" BYAKURAN!/ DESGRACIADO!"- gritaron el castaño y el joven de cabellos de bronce al ver al peliblanco con su típica sonrisa en el rostro, Yue intento golpearlo por ser tan atrevido con su hermanito ya que según él, nadie, pero repito NADIE tenía derecho a besar las suaves mejillas del castaño (al menos que sea el claro está), pero fue evitado de forma muy fácil.

" Yo~ jo~"- saludo levantado su mano en forma de saludo a Yue que después de evitar su ataque tomara a Tsuna por su pequeña cintura y lo acercaba a su pecho para darle un beso apasionado en los labios para posteriormente susurrarle al oído- "Me encanta el short que llevas U-SA-GI-CHAN~!"- finalizo en tono meloso

Ante el las palabras de su pareja el más joven en la sala no pudo evitar sonrojarse como Yue tampoco pudo evitar que sus intenciones asesinas alcanzaran un nuevo récord en el índice de maldad.

"**BY-A-KU-RAN"**- pronuncio de forma malévola mientras que una risa algo preocupante se forma en su rostro- "¿Qué crees que le haces a mi adorado Tsuna-chan?"- finalizo mientras se tronaba los nudillos de su mano derecha para luego hacer lo mismo en la izquierda, con una ligera vena saliendo de la parte de arriba de su cabeza

"Nada malo **ONI-CHAN**,"- remarco él "oni-chan" por qué sabía que eso aria enojar al de cabellos bronce- "ya que **PRONTO** nos **VAMOS **a **CASAR"**- termino con una sonrisa de auto-satisfacción en su rostro que se mas grande al ver la cantidad de venas que empezaban a sobre salir de la frete del otro.

"TEME!"- y con eso comenzó otra pele, donde el capo de la familia no podía evitar divertirse al pensar en cierta familia mafiosa.

"_Si así reacciona el, no puedo esperar para ver la reacción de los Vongolas ante el anuncio oficial que daré hoy en la noche durante el baile de los __Di Salvo"_- especuló el amante de los malvaviscos con maldad.

¡OH!, sí que iba a disfrutar de todo el proceso del matrimonio y más si eso implicaba hacer la vida un infierno los males nacidos que hicieron sufrir a su adorado Usagi-chan, de eso se encargaba el.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bien he aquí el capitulo numero 6 y espero que sea de su agrado **_

_**Cualquier sugerencia o idea que quieran dar sera **_

_**bien recibida, por favor disfrutendolo!**_

_****__**ah! y antes que se me olvidaba si quieren dar sugerencias para la boda de Tsuna y Byakuran denlas, ya que no estoy muy segura de le pondré a Tsuna, por qué estoy entre una kimino o un vestido de de novia pero no se de que estilo... así que AYUDA! _ **_

* * *

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué esta todo oscuro?... esperen... yo... conozco este lugar... es la plaza... donde..._

_**" O-oni-chan... ¿q-que dijisteis?"**_

_Esa voz... No... Otra vez no... Por favor Tsuna, perdóname..._

_**" Lo que escuchasteis, eres un estorbo en mi vida como en mis sueños, eres un inservible bueno para nada que nunca llegaras a ser útil"**_

_¡No! ¡No quiero decir eso! Tsuna! _

_**" Y-yo... l-lo siento..."**_

_¡Por favor Tsuna no llores…! _

_**" Como sea... tus disculpas como tú no sirven de nada..."**_

_¡Por qué rayos no tuve que decir todo eso!_

_**" L-lo siento... daré mi mayo-... "**_

_¡NO TSUNA!_

_**"Quiero que te vayas"**_

_¡MALDITASEA! _

_**" ¿q-Qué?"**_

_¡Tsuna no escuches!_

_**" Quiero que empaquetes tus cosas lo más rápido posible y te vayas de la casa"**_

_¡YA CALLATE DE UNA VEZ! _

_**" Pe-pero yo..."**_

_Tsuna... ¿¡Por qué siempre te hago sufrir!? _

_**"Un avión de la "compañía" Vongola te llevara a Japón"**_

_Vongola... siempre Vongola... _

_**" ¿Ja-Japón?"**_

_En ese momento pensé que te haría feliz volver... _

_**" Si"**_

_Pero cuando te lo afirme... _

_**" ¿Po-por qué?"**_

_Tú solo llorasteis más fuerte... _

_**"Ese es el único lugar lo más distante de nosotros y también donde contamos con la residencia de soltera de mamá donde podrás vivir sin que nos molestes o que te pongas a llorar por no tener a donde ir"**_

_La verdad... yo solo quería que fueras feliz y tuvieras una vida lo más normal posible... pero... sabía que si te lo decía no lo hubieras aceptado... _

_**" ...**__**oni-chan"**_

_Amaba cuando me llamabas así... con tanto cariño y amor _

_**" Y no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar así es vergonzoso viniendo de alguien como tú"**_

_Pero yo tuve que detenerte..._

_**"L-lo siento Gi-giotto-san..."**_

_Como me odio, como odio que me llame por mi nombre... _

_**" Bien... ahora me voy, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar con gente inútil"**_

_Soy el peor hermano del mundo... me fui de ahí dejándolo solo y mientras que empezaba a llover..._

* * *

Poco a poco Giotto Vongola empezaba abrir los ojos con cierta pesadez, no recordaba haberse quedado dormido en su limusina, solo conmemoraba los sucesos que ocurrieron hace unas horas que según él, fueron los más fuertes de sus vidas

* * *

***~Flash Back~***

* * *

Después de su épico reencuentro con su hermanito, que fue por cierto unilateral, él y los otros volvieron a la mansión y como era de esperarse de su hermano Tsuyoshi y los otros chicos, tan pronto pusieron un pie dentro de su "hogar" se fueron cada uno por su lado o a sus habitaciones cosa que después también fue imitada por sus guardianes que se fueron con la excusa de "Estoy casando, ácido un largo día" palabras que él no puso en duda, ya tenía pensado hacer lo mismo, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse a su habitación alguien llamo a la puerta.

A regañadientes el rubio líder de los Vongolas fue abrir, al llegar a la puerta se sorprendió al ver a un mensajero que le dio un sobre blanco con dorado y después que de recibir una reverencia del cartero, este se fue mientras que el Vongola solo se quedó mirando el sobre con una ceja alzada al ver el remitente "_La familia Di Salvo_" otra familia mafiosa que había ganado poder los últimos 6 años, el blondo observo el sobre cuidadosamente y una vez que vio que el sobre no representaba ninguna amenaza entro a la mansión, pero su intuición le decía que algo muy malo iba a venir de esa carta, así que un poco dudoso abría el sobre, que decía:

_La familia Di Salvo,_

_Tiene el honor de invitar a la familia Vongola, a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Don Di salvo, el cual cumple 58 años de vidas, hoy a las 8:00 p.m., en el salón Le Cinque Luci._

_Se espera su presencia, fin falta en la celebración._

_Atte. Ricardo Di Salvo _

Al terminar de leer la hoja Giotto suspiro, el deseaba poder dejar descansar a todos en la mansión, ya que habían sufrido impresiones muy fuertes y no quería que se alteraran más de la cuenta pero parece que el destino no quería que hicieran eso. Así que de mala gana reunió a sus guardianes y al resto de su familia, en menos de cinco minutos, ya los tenía arreglándose y alistando todo lo que fueran a la llevar fiesta, y una media hora después ya estaban todos en la entrada de la mansión viendo si faltaba algo y fue en ese momento que todos notaron que algo o más bien alguien faltaba...

_"Gio-chan... ¿Dónde está tu padre?"_- pregunto Nana al ver que Iemitsu no estaba en ningún lado

" _Nana-san tiene razón, no lo veo desde que regresamos a casa"_- dijo Timoteo que estaba sentado en un gran sillón rojo estilo antiguo acomodado a una lado del teléfono

-...

Todo el mundo se quedó callado ante la pregunta de la castaña y Timoteo, y se pusieron a pensar "_Ahora que lo menciona... ¿Dónde está __Iemitsu__?"_ la familia empezó a hacer memoria, recordaban lo del restaurante, las palabras que dijo Nana, que Tsuna entro en el restaurante, la llegado del tipejo que abrazo a Tsuna, como estos charlaron, como ese tipo revelo la identidad del prometido de Tsuna y como después todos salieron camino a la base del adicto a los malvaviscos...

" _No puede ser..._ "– murmuro el blondo en voz baja para luego gritar- "¡_DEJAMOS A PAPÁ OLVIDADO EN LA CIUDAD!"_- grito Giotto al recordar no ver salir a su padre del restaurante.

Y después del gran descubrimiento la familia Vongola se subió a su limusina y manejaron lo más rápido posible hasta la ciudad, pero para su fortuna en el camino vieron como el asesor externo regresaba caminando a la mansión caminando desde la ciudad, una vez encontrado, le explicaron que fueron invitado a una fiesta de los Di Salvo y después que Nana le dio un traje nuevo, ya que el otro estaba sucio, fueron hasta un restaurante donde él pudiera cambiarse.

Ahora que ya toda la familia estaba lista, volvieron a encaminarse con destino al salón de Le Cinque Luci.

La ida al salón fue silenciosa, nadie tenía ganas de hablar y mucho menos querían ir a la dichosa fiesta, pero la familia Di Salvo es un aliado importante en el mundo de la mafia, no tan importante como el Vongola pero aun así importante, y no era bueno tenerlo de enemigo.

* * *

**_*~End del Flash Back~*_**

* * *

Fue en ese momento donde Giotto se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido, vio como sus amigos veían hacia fuera de las ventanas del auto y como su madre y padre se quedaban callados viendo así el piso del vehículo, se notaba que el rencuentro con su hermanito había afectado a todos, incluso Nono tenía una mirada triste que trataba de esconder con una sonrisa cálida que no le salía desde que el castaño menor se fue.

A los pocos minutos llegaron al salón, los guardianes salieron primero del auto una vez que este se estaciono, luego salió Tsuyoshi junto con los demás jóvenes (que viajaban en un vehículo diferente) y por ultimo salieron Nana e Iemitsu con Timoteo y Giotto.

La celebración fue aburrida en sí, los Vongolas solo deseaban que el tiempo avanzara más rápido para poder irse a su casa a descansar y así olvidar ese horrible día que en opinión de ellos era el peor de todos. Pasaron dos horas de las cuales sintieron que fueron siglos y eso que en el transcurso de la noche se toparon con el Arcovaleno y Shimon con los cuales tuvieron pequeñas platicas hasta que llego Varia y fue ahí donde las pláticas subieron de tonos, a ojos ajenos algunos pensarían que eran muy unidos pero en realidad su relación entre ellos no podían estar peor. Los Vongolas, Shimon, Arcobaleno y Varia estaban tan concentrados en su charla que no se dieron cuenta que una mirada morada los vía desde la distancia con cierta diversión grabada en su sonrisa.

" KYAAA~ BYAKURAN-SAMA"- de la nada se oyeron chillidos dignos una fangirl a los lejos llamando la atención de todos

Ante la sola mención del nombre los Vongolas voltearon en busque del dueño y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron junto con quien es su mayor enemigo un sentimiento de odio se apodero de ellos.

"Tks , El bastardo de Byakuran"- siseo con odio Tsuyoshi mientras apretaba los puños

Como deseaba ir con el peli-blanco y exigirle saber si era verdad que él estaba comprometido con su gemelo, y lo más importante como rayos iban a casarse si el matrimonio ente hombres no estaba permitido en esa parte de Italia, _"¿A caso planeaba llevarse a su hermano a otro país?_" cuestiono con horror en su mente el joven de ojos anaranjados.

Mientras el peli-blanco al sentirse observado busco por el rabillo del ojo a quien lo hacía y al darse cuenta de quienes eran los dueños de esos ojos, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro. Empezó a encaminarse a una mesa donde había un hombre mayor rodeado por otros hombres de trajes negros que era obvio que eran sus guardaespaldas.

"Don Di Salvo,"- dijo Byakuran una vez cerca del mencionado- "me permitirá dar un anuncio importante"- pido amablemente sin quitar esa sonrisa maliciosa de su rostro.

El viejo Don solo asintió con la cabeza, ya que tenía que llevarse bien con quien era su futuro yerno además de que ya tenía una idea de los iba a decir y más le valía que fuera lo que él pensaba que era, después de recibir el asentimiento del Don de Di Salvo, camino al escenario del salón y quitando el micrófono de su sujetador paso hasta quedar en frente del público.

"¡Yo~jo! Damas, Caballeros"- hablo en peliblanco en el escenario con el micrófono en mano- "me gustaría dar un anuncio muy importante,"

Ante sus palabras todos voltearon, concentrando toda su atención en el líder de la familia Gesso que nadie noto como una pequeña figura entro en el salón de fiestas.

El recién llegado era un pequeño castaño que llevaba puesto un hermoso _**Furisode(*1) **_de tonos rosas adornado con unas bellas flores de cerezo en la parte inferior como en las mangas, con un _**Maru Obi(*2) **_de color negro decorado con flores en ambos lados de él y con un _**Kanzashi(*3) **_ de flores de cerezos adorando sus hermosos cabellos chocolate.

Sin duda era un joven hermoso y ese Kimono solo hacia resaltar sus bellas curvas y le daba una elegancia que no tenía comparación

(N/A: aquí el link del Furisode que le puse a nuestro castaño favorito fashion. 3yen wp-content/images/furisode1. jpg pero eliminen los espacios )

El hermoso castaño camino viendo como todo el mundo veía hacia el escenario donde ahí estaba su prometido y el joven alzo la mano para indicarle a su pareja que ya había llegado, y cuando el peliblanco vio la mano de su prometido su sonrisa se agrando a un más, pero estaba vez mostraba un poco de cariño (no muy notorio ya que no quería que los demás integrantes de la habitación voltearan antes de tiempo).

" Que yo, Byakuran Gesso, voy a casarme"- ante la palabra casarse el público estallo en murmullos como:

" _¿Quién será la afortunada?"_

_" Increíble, y yo que pensaba que Giotto o Tsuyoshi Vongola se casarían primero"_

_" Si, o por lo menos algunos de sus guardianes"_

_" Eso muestra que los milagros existen"_

_" Me pregunto si tendremos que ir a un hospital psiquiátrico para conocer a su pareja"_

_" Yo creo que si"_

Esto y más susurraban los invitados haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara de sobre manera "_¿Cómo reaccionaran cuando sepan que su prometido no era mujer?" _se preguntaba el menor con terror, terror que el Gesso pudo notar desde la distancia haciendo que frunciera ligeramente el ceño ya que no le gustaba cuando molestaban a su pareja.

" Si queridos invitados me voy a casar, y mi futuro esposo"- no creo que sea necesario decir que cuando uso el termino masculino muchos abrieron los ojos de la impresión- "es ese magnífico doncel que esta la entrada"- finalizo apunto hacia la dirección ya dicha.

En seguida todas las miradas viajaron a la entrada del lugar, donde estaba la persona más bella que habían tenido el honor de ver... era tan hermosos y se vía tan delicado como una figurilla de cristal que te daba la impresión que si lo tocabas se rompería en pedazos, mientras algunos pensaban que eso, otros veían con los ojos abiertos o ligeramente abierto (dependiendo de la persona) al doncel en la entrada, ya que nunca pensaron que su Tsunayoshi podía llegar a hacer tan bello y delicado todo un...

Espera…

" ¿¡ QUÉ RAYOS/ QUÉ ES UN DONCEL!?"- grito todo el público con asombro

Fue en ese momento que él Gesso mostro por primera vez en público una sonrisa de auto satisfacción ya que los Vongola junto con sus familias aleadas lo miraban como si quisieran matarlo y al voltear a ver su amado estos se sonrojaban como si fueran una señal de tránsito.

" _Y esto es solo el comienzo Vongola. Gio-chan... Tsu-chan… ¿Qué piensan de la reunión familiar que les organice?"_

Pensó el peliblanco al saltar del escenario y encaminar al lado de su doncel quien tenía un lindo rubor color cereza en sus lindas mejillas de piel perlada.

* * *

_**(*1)Furisode**_:_ El furisode es el kimono más formal que usan las mujeres jóvenes, en concreto las solteras. Se caracteriza por unos motivos muy coloridos y exuberantes y de largas mangas, que generalmente llegan hasta los tobillos. Estas característicos son para atraer a los posibles : Ceremonias nupciales (solo para mujeres jóvenes y solteras), para la primera ceremonia del té del año, graduación del instituto, etc._

_**(*2)Maru Obi**: Es la manera más formal de usarlo, para ocasiones formales es indispensable su uso. Lleva excesivos diseños por ambos lados. Este tipo de obi hoy en día es muy difícil de verlos por el gran costo que tienen._

_**(*3)Kanzashi** son las agujas decoradas que se colocan en el peinado, Son bellísimas obras de arte, pueden esta hechas de concha de tortuga, madera con aplicaciones de madreperla, ébano, marfil... las posibilidades son infinitas! Algunas veces dependiendo de la época del año y del acontecimiento al que asisten, llevan unos arreglos que cuelgan y se mueven cuando las geishas o maiko mueven delicadamente su cabeza._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Espero que les guste!_**

**_Esperen pronto la actualización de "Una Voz que Enamora"!_**

* * *

" Que yo, Byakuran Gesso, voy a casarme"

_Cállate... _

" Si queridos invitados me voy a casar, y mi futuro esposo"

_Que te calles..._

"Es ese magnífico doncel que está en la entrada"

_¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué él?... Gesso_

" ¿¡ QUÉ RAYOS/ QUÉ ES UN DONCEL!?"- grito todo el público con asombro

_¿Doncel?... eso explica muchas cosas…_

"¡UN BRINDIS POR LOS FUTUROS ESPOSOS!"- expreso alguien entre el público con alegría

_¿Cómo... por qué me tuve que enamorar de alguien como él?_

"Buena forma de anunciar tu compromiso Gesso,"- dijo él viejo Don con una sonrisa ladeada mientras le daba al peli-blanco un apretón de manos- "y más te vale que lo hagas feliz, porque si no tendrás a toda la familia Di Salvo detrás de ti"- amenazo con una sonrisa asquerosamente dulce y respaldado por los miembros de su familia que solo veían al joven varón como si quisieran atravesarlo

" Y eso no lo dudo mi querido Don"- comentó con la misma sonrisa que le dio él mayor

" Eso es muy bueno,"- expreso con frialdad al momento de soltar la mano del amante de los malvaviscos- "Tsuna, ven"- llamo al castaño que estaba en la entrada recibiendo felicitaciones de parte de los invitados

Con dificultad se alejó de un grupo de jovencitas que lo bombardeaban con preguntas sobre su próximo casamiento con uno de los jefes mafiosos más guapos y poderosos de Italia, entre felicitaciones y halagos sobre su vestimenta llego con su padre y prometido, donde este último lo abrazo posesivamente para después plantarle un hambriento beso a su pareja sin impórtales las miradas celosas que reciba de todos los hombres en el lugar.

" Ejem, ejem, ejem"- fue la tos de un incómodo Don Di Salvo lo que hizo que la pareja se separa

" ¿Qué pasa papá?"- pregunto con un sonrojo una vez que su prometido libero sus labios pero no desistía con romper con el abrazo

" Bueno primero, ¡Tu!"- grito apuntándolo con el dedo- "suelta"- dijo con sencillez y frialdad al momento de liberar al castaño del abrazo de su opresor para que el pudiera abrazarlo por los hombros de manera fraternal- "Quiero que conozcas a unas personas muy importantes"- finalizo con una cálida sonrisa dirigida únicamente a su niño consentido

" ¿Ah quiénes?"- inquiero con cierta curiosidad

" A los Vongolas" – esas palabras bastaron para que el doncel se quedara estupefacto

Y antes que el menor pudiera reaccionar o hacer algo

Ya era tarde...

Y por primera vez en 7 años, el joven doncel castaño y los Vongolas se vieron directamente a los ojos

" Mi querido Tsunayoshi"- hablo el mayor sin ser consciente de las miradas entre su hijo y los Vongolas- "quiero que conozcas a Giotto-kun, tal vez no lo parezca pero este joven es el actual líder de la familia Vongola y los jóvenes de tras de él son sus guardianes"

Fue por un momento, pero todos y cada uno de ellos se perdieron en los ojos caramelos que los veían con indiferencia y hasta cierto punto con desprecio, para el castaño era extraño tener a las personas que le hicieron tanto daño al frente de él y no poder hacer nada, por dos razones muy importantes:

1° Era el cumpleaños de su padre y

2° También era el anuncio de su compromiso.

No podía permitirse hacer una escena en una noche tan importante, así que opto por soltar disimuladamente un pesado suspiro y fingir no saber quiénes eran, "_es lo mejor, tanto para mí como para ellos_", pensó el menor antes de sonreír e inclinarse en señal de saludo

"Mucho gusto Vongola-san"- se presentó de manera educada- "Me llamo Tsunayoshi Di Salvo, es un honor conocerlo"

En todo momento Tsuna no los trato mejor que un desconocido, fue frio e indiferente ante la mirada de dolor en los ojos del Decimo Vongola y compañía _"¿Qué? ¿No era eso lo que quería mí her—perdón, no era eso lo que quería Giotto-san?_" se cuestionó mental mente, pero no dejo que esa duda se mostrara en sus ojos.

Con la mirada recorrió a todos los presentes cerca de Giotto Vongola los guardianes estaban ahí, junto con Nono, Arcobaleno, Shimon, Varia prácticamente todos estaban ahí... y fue en ese momento que sus ojos se toparon con otros ojos anaranjados, cuyo dueño era una persona que él no podía despreciar y mucho menos odiar, e-era... era él… era…

" ¿Tsu-chan?"- dijo al momento de llevarse sus manos a la boca para tratar de detener las palabras que amenazaban con salir de sus labios pero por desgracia fue demasiado tarde y demasiado fuerte.

Todos vieron con los ojos prácticamente hechos platos como el doncel llamo al segundo de los hermanos Vongolas y como este estaba con los ojos abiertos y tapándose ligeramente la boca con las manos, un silencio se apodero del lugar hasta que…

" Ho-hola Tsuna"- saludo Tsuyoshi con una sonrisa nerviosa que podía llegar hacer considerada tímida- "¿Cu-cuánto tiem-…" -pero las palabras muriendo en su boca cuando siento una sensación calidad (que por cierto no había sentido en años) rodear su cuello

Lo abrazaba!

Tsuna lo estaba abrazando!

Pensó Tsuyoshi en sorpresa, pero fue total su asombro que no noto las miradas de todos, él Di Salvo y Byakuran los veían en completo estado de estupefacción (N/A: ni siquiera Byakuran se esperaba esa reacción del castaño) mientras los demás estaban en un estado muy parecido al shock y a la envidia combinada.

" Te he echado tanto de menos"- murmullo el castaño cuando unas lágrimas surcaban sus lindas y delicadas mejillas.

Entonces fue una sensación húmeda lo que trajo a Tsuyoshi de su estado de estupor, en otras fueron las lágrimas del doncel que empezaban a mojar el cuello de su camisa lo que trajeron de vuelta a Tsuyoshi a la realidad

" Y yo a ti mi Tsuna-chan"- susurro el de ojos anaranjados al oído de su gemelo con el cariño que tenía contenido desde ese día

Con sus palabras solo conseguido que el menor lo abrazara más fuerte, y escondiera su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de su amado hermano acción que fue emitida por su gemelo

" ..." decir que los demás estaban celosos era poco para lo que en realidad sentían en ese momento, porque por primera vez en sus vidas querían matar de verdad a Tsuyoshi en ese lugar

Pero cuando los gemelos se separaron y vieron esa bella sonrisa (que hacia siglos no veían) en el sublime rostro del doncel cuando él varón le secaba las lágrimas con sus manos con delicadeza, sintieron un nudo en la garganta que les impidió decir cualquier palabra para separarlos, entonces luego vieron como el peliblanco se acercó con preocupación y celos a su prometido, y lo abrazaba con tanta ternura mientras que se llevaba al menos de ahí y él doncel solo agrandaba su sonrisa y lo veía con un inmenso cariño que...

Solo pudieron pensar con tristeza y dolor:

"_Ne, Tsuna... ¿Eres feliz?... ¿De verdad eres feliz con él?"_

Por primera vez en 7 años se vieron a los ojos, por primera vez en 7 años se vieron de frente a freten y como era de esperarse él los desprecio... menos a uno.

¿Cómo le harían para ganarse su perdón?

* * *

**_No olviden comentar!_**

**_en el próximo Capitulo se elige el vestido de novia! la boda se acerca!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hola!... si ya se es corto..._**

**_pero aun así disfruten el cap!_**

* * *

La fiesta paso sin mayores percances, donde Tsunayoshi y Tsuyoshi se la pasaron juntos, hablando o ya fuera bailando.

Obviamente, para algunos, no fue muy grato ver al segundo hermano Vongola estar pegado, pero muy pegado, con el prometido del Jefe de Millefiore y, ciertamente, las familias eran las más molestas, para el jefe Di salvo era una falta de respecto para con su hijo y más conociendo la historia, Byakuran nunca se consideró un hombre celoso ni posesivo, tal vez un poquito enojón y vengativo y también tal vez no le gustaba que las personas se acercaran más de la cuenta a futuro esposo , pero juraba por dios que hacía uso de todo su auto-control para no ir donde estaban los gemelos darle un fuerte golpe a Tsuyoshi y luego llevarse a su novio de ahí, para los Vongolas era algo parecido pero también no podían negar toda la envidia que sentían a ver la sonrisa del doncel por cualquier cosa que hacia su gemelo. Dolor, miedo, inseguridad y más sentían Vongola y aliados al tener tan cerca al castaño.

El tiempo paso y la fiesta llego a su fin, todos se fueron y todo volvió a la normalidad o casi todo, ya que a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno de los Vongola ocurrió un evento inesperado.

hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta, ie he to kaeru chizu wo nakushita, hiriki na boku wa efude wo …

Un celular empezó a sonar, haciendo que todos voltearan en dirección del sonido

"¿Hola, quién habla?"- pregunto segundo hermano Vongola una vez contestada la llamada

"**¿Hola, Tsuyoshi?"**- dijo un tierna voz al otro lado de la línea

"¿Tsuna?"- con tan solo decir ese nombre capto el interés de todos- ¿Cómo conseguisteis mi número de celular?- cuestiono con cierta sorpresa

" _**Le pedí a mi papá que me lo consiguiera" **_-respondió con simpleza y felicidad

" Hmn... ya veo, en que te puedo ayudar?" -volvió a preguntar tratando de no mostrar su emoción por esa pequeña llamada (aunque claro que se podía notar su felicidad en su voz y en sus ojos)

_**" Me gustaría que salieras mañana conmigo en una cita"**_–dijo como si nada mientras soltaba un risita divertida

" ¿Qué?"_** -**_Tsuyoshi respondió anonadado, "_En serio... ¿SU Tsuna le acababa de pedir una cita?" _Pensó cuando la voz del doncel se volvió a escuchar

_**" ¿no me oísteis?, debe ser la mala resección," **_-dijo Tsuna pensativo-"_**dije que, me gustaría que salieras conmigo en una cita mañana, si no estás muy ocupado"- **_repitió esperando una repuesta pero solo pudo escuchar el sonido de algo pesado caer -_** "¿Moshi moshi? ¿Tsu-chan me escuchas? ¿es otra vez la mala resección? ¿Moshi moshi?"**_

En realidad, Tsuyoshi agradecía enormente que su hermanito no pudiera verlo porque de seguro pensaría que es un idiota pervertido por desmayarse y pensar en... ejem ejem digamos que debido a sus pensamientos algunas personas hubieran dudo que tan sano era el amor del mayor para con su gemelo...

-. _"¿Desde cuándo tenía esa clases de pensamientos con su gemelo?_"- se preguntó mentalmente tratando que no se notara su sonrojo y el ligero hilo de sangre que descendía debajo de su nariz

Para los presentes en el comedor solo veían extrañados como el famoso "Rey de Hielo" (N/A: apodo de Tsuyoshi en la mafia) conocido por ser indiferente, extremadamente cruel y tener la mirada más inhumana de todo el mundo (palabras que eran apoyadas por el libro de ranking de Fuuta) sonrojarse, tener una mirada de completa felicidad y sin mencionar su expresión de idiota enamorado. De seguro que si Mammon hubiera estado ahí no habría perdido la oportunidad de tomar unas fotos y ganar un buen dinero por el ridículo hecho por el oji-naranja.

"¿U-una ci-cita? "– tartamudeo haciendo que todos lo viera (bueno yacía tiempo que lo miraban) con los ojos hechos platos mientras oían unos murmullos del otro lado de la línea- claro que puedo!- contesto casi gritando-" si... entiendo pero, ¿Por qué lo haces?" – de repente la sonrisa que estaba adornando sus labios desapareció por unos instante cuando contestaba con un tono de voz más apagado- "ya veo... entonces es por eso, eh!?"- Exclamo alarmado- "si estoy bien!, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo... si, si, te veo en el jardín libertà mañana a las 12: 00a.m"

Nadie se perdía ni una sola palabra que salía del futuro jefe de CEDEF, como si él se hubiera vuelto la persona más interesante en el mundo no lo le quitaban los ojos de encima, ya que a pesar que desearan no sentir nada al oír esa conversación no pudieron evitar sentir celos, celos que el castaño doncel prefiriera a Tsuyoshi, celos que tuviera su teléfono, celos que lo invitara a una "cita", celos, celos, celos! ¡Malditos celos! Sentían todos y más al ver la sonrisa de Tsuyoshi, el muy infeliz les presumía con todo descaro como Tsunayoshi lo amaba y quería que recuperaran el tiempo perdido.

"Si, si...yo también te quiero- dijo con voz tierna- te veo mañana, adiós"

Al finalizar guardo su celular y soltó un suspiro, volteo a ver a su familia y vio como todos estaban expectantes, esperando que les dijera de había tratado la conversación, Tsuyoshi volvió a suspirar más pesadamente esta vez, e intento levantarse pero un bala rozando cerca de cara lo hizo detener en seco, lentamente volteo hacia atrás viendo que Reborn lo apuntaba con su arma.

" ¿A dónde vas baka-Tsuyo?"-pregunto mientras volvía a esconder su pistola

En ese momento Tsuyoshi entendió que si quería irse de ahí (vivo) tendría decirles, contarles sus planes con su amado Tsuna con lujo de detalles y lo más importante era que él no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería morir, más tomando en cuenta que en pocas horas cumpliría su mayor sueño, tener una cita con Tsuna.

Suspiro por tercera vez y volteo a ver a su familia...

" Tsuna me invito mañana a la búsqueda de su traje de "novia"- conto de forma tranquila- "también me invito a conocer a una tal Yumeno Akatsuki que será la fotógrafa del evento y aparente mente también es su amiga/ hermana..."

Todos lo vieron con los ojos abiertos, era muy pronto para que el doncel tuviera una fotógrafa y más aún un traje de novia... ¿Eso quiere decir que ya tenían establecimiento y una iglesia para el evento? ¿Entonces eso quería decir que la boda seria en menos de un mes o dos cuando mucho? Y lo más importante ¿Quién rayos es Yumeno Akatsuki? ¿la podían considerar una enemiga o una aliada en toda esta locura?

"Eso es todo"- informo Tsuyoshi antes de salir de la habitación con destino a su cuarto

¿Qué quería hacer Tsuyoshi en su cuarto? Simple, planificar un plan perfecto para pasar el mejor día de su vida al lado de su adorado hermano y poco le importaba esa tal Yumemo Akaki, él se encargaría que no le arruinara el día aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Así que prácticamente saltando de alegría estilo Heidi se dirigió a su cuarto sin ser consciente del impacto que había provocado.

"¡No podemos dejar que Juudaime se case con ese loco hijo de perra!"- grito Gokudera sin importarle que sus gritos se oyeran en toda la mansión

Ante sus palabras por primera en 7 años y un día la gran familia Vongola demostró una determinación que hacia siglos no mostraba

¡Salvarían a Tsunayoshi de las agarras de esa bestia sicópata que dormía en el interior del peliblanco amante de malvavisco jefe de Millefiore! (N/A: si queridos lectores los Vongolas medio se traumaron con lo que ocurrió en los arcos del futuro -_-') ellos estaban seguros que sus aliados los apoyarían, ya que ellos también tampoco aprobaban la boda del doncel con el varón peli-blanco

...

¿Pero... tampoco le hace mal a nadie ver a Tsuna en traje novia... verdad?

* * *

**_Esperen la actualización de "Mi Amado Prometido"!_**

**__****Matta nee~!**


End file.
